Ghostfire Coffee
by DoctorAmySong
Summary: Leo had been trying to work up the courage to ask out his favorite regular. Today was going to be the day. Hopefully. Maybe. Okay maybe it's not. part 2 Pluto's Thestral Series But can be read by itself


Pluto's Thestral was the name of the place Nico always got his morning, or let's be more honest, anytime coffee at. It was tucked snugly behind an Italian restaurant and next to a building that did art classes. Of course inside it looked like every other coffee shop in existence. Warm brown woods, dim lights, a loft section with no windows where the rest of the shop and big wall streching ones all around it. It was definitely nothing special. But Nico came here on routine all the same.

When he walked in the doors of the shop he inhaled. The strong smell of coffee and tea filling his lungs and relaxing his nerves. Inside there was a Barista with dark curly brown hair and circular glasses wiping down a table. Nico was a regular, so for the most part all the employees knew him. They all knew him and still. Nico walked up to the counter and almost immediately an impish looking boy with pointed ears slid in front of the counter smiling bright at him. "Hey" The Latino looking boy said to him drawing out the syllabus "Hi" Nico raised his hand remaining pissed off and stoic. " What can I get ya" the body asked "no let me guess a Hot coffee with loots of sugar in it" He said drawing out many of the words he used obviously being silly with Nico. Nico sighed "Just because of that give me the blackest most sugarless coffee you have" Leo continued to grin " So you want something hot" Leo set his finger on fire. Nico rolled his eyes placing his palm on his forehead "Please stop and just get me a coffee Flame brain" Nico groaned Leo laughed "Okay serious now" Leo waved his hand Infront of his face turning his goofy smile into a simple serious smirk "what can I get you" Nico looked at him with dead eyes "I already told you" Leo furrowed his brows "are you being serious" his voice pitched up slightly. "Yes" Nico replied voice monotone "alright then" Leo replied uncertain "whatever you say". Leo rung something up on the register "That'll be 8.72" Nico pulled out his wallet "why" he asked glancing up at Leo "y'all are typically pretty cheap" Leo massaged the back of his neck "well, what you ordered was expensive so" Nico raised his hand "alright I got it" He handed Leo the money to put in the register. He began to walk away to find a seat but Leo stopped him "Hey what do you want me to put on your cup" Nico turned and rolled his eyes at him "you know my name Valdez" Nico reminded him. He found the question rather idiotic. "Alright" Leo said picking up a cup and writing on it with a sharpie. When he was done he turned it towards Nico so he could see 'Ghost King' it read. Nico rolled his eyes once more doing his best to hold in a laugh "Whatever" Leo grinned knowing he'd gotten to him. "Okay" he pointed at Nico while looking at the cup "remember you asked for this" Leo smirked and went to make Nico's coffee.

Nico had no comment to make, so went to sit down.  
He was not made uneasy by Leo's comment for Leo had tried several times in the past to make him so and every time it was fine. So Nico was for the most part immune.  
He went to go sit down in the back corner of the shop which was farthest away from most customers the only other exception being the loft. There was only one other person in that area other then him. A young pale albino looking man with blue eyes and black dress clothes. Nico hadn't seen him here before so he must be new. Because as previously stated Nico came here all hours of the day on an almost daily basis. A few minutes later the server Nico passed by earlier came over to give the Albino man his order.

Nico wasn't paying to much attention but he did pick up bits and pieces of their conversation. Both people involved had a British accent, it was obviously British. But Nico could never distinguish what dialect the Barista had, but this guy had the same one. "What's this" The albino sad to the Barista with green eyes "it's a cat, a ragdoll if you want me to be exact" the Albino began sputtering and green eyes retorted with something about ferrets. Nico had a vague Idea of what the exchange was about these two clearly knew each other. The albino seemed to have ordered a Latte of some kind and the Barista with the green eyes often did personalized Latte art. Only him and one other Barista here did anything other than the typical leaf. She would often do little creatures from different myths and he would always do some kind of animal that was personal to the customer in some way. Nico hadn't seen him ask many people what to do so it was slightly creepy to him. First time he came the guy told him he "looked like a cat" no context just that. Anyways Leo walked into the area with his coffee so he didn't have to pay any attention to the people across from him. Leo stopped at the table in front of him to his right for a brief moment (it was empty btw) then walked straight to Nicos table where he handed him the to go cup from earlier. On it where Leo had originally written 'Ghost King' somebody had scratched out 'king' and just wrote 'Soon to be Ghost'. Nico grabbed the cup "So who added to it" He asked looking up at Leo "it was a group effort between Wint and Miri" Leo massaged the back of his neck "Miri wrote it and Wint told her what to write" Nico lifted his eyebrows as if saying "aah". He went to take a sip of his and Leo stayed watching him. Nico stopped and glared at Leo "what" Leo raised a hand on defense "nothing" "mhhm" Nico didn't believe him. He stared straight at Leo and took a gulp from the cup. It was very, very strong and very, very bitter . Nico coughed taste buds rejecting the flavor. The green eyed Barista turned to Leo "You didn't actually give that to him did you" Nico looked at Leo still coughing "it's what he ordered" He tried to defend himself. "The customer is not always right Valdez" green eyes put his hand on his hip looking at Leo very sassily. "You don't think I know that" Leo retorted, Green eyes motioned to Nico who was slowly trying to drink the gunk that was in his cup eyes squeezed shut. Leo went back to the table closer to the front right grabbed a plastic cup off of it. He shook it slightly at green eyes who gave a sarcastic raise of the eyebrows before turning back to his customer. Leo set it in front of Nico "Please don't actually drink that" he tried to take it from Nico. Nico jerked away "No I bought it, I'm going to drink it" he said bitterly sipping from it. "So your saying you don't, want this iced pomegranate frappe I made for you" Leo waved it in a circle in front of Nico's face. Nico growled at him, 'definitely a cat' Leo thought smiling sympathetically at Nico. Nico decided to give up on his pride. He set the disgusting black liquid down on the table and quickly swiped the pomegranate drink from Leo's hand and sipped it happily. Leo let out a laugh "That's on me by the way" "it better be" Nico mumbled through his drink. Leo sat down across from him at the table. Nico looked at him curiously "Aren't you on the clock right now" Leo blushed slightly "well ya, but I was wondering" he began Nico arched a brow at him questioningly "what is it". Leo swallowed and tried to loosen the collar of his shirt "Uh, well," he paused again "why do you like pomegranates so much" Nico laughed "is that is" he asked not buying it. "Well umm ya" Leo smiled Nico gave a small smile "let's say it's kind of a family specialty at my house" "and where's that" Leo stumbled. "Don't worry about it" Nico replied Leo's smile faltered just a little bit.  
The Barista known as Winter or Wint showed up a moment later teal hair pulled back glaring at Leo and green eyes "Will you two please get back to work" she said sternly you could hear Miri yelling something to her from the counter about "Young love" or "let them be" Winter rolled her eyes and yelled back "what's that you were saying about minding your own business". She walked forward and over to Green eyes "You should know better" she said before smacking him over the head leaving the albino laughing. Leo instantly hopped up from his chair so Winter didn't drag him out of it "Hey there angry girl" he said hurriedly raising his hands in defense "hurry up Leo," she said exasperated dragging green eyes along with her "you wanted to register" she retorted one last time.

Nico began laughing "Angry girl" Leo shrugged "I panicked" Nico continued to laugh "I think that was obvious". "Right so I just survived death" Leo said pumping himself up raising his fist in the air "gotta make this fast" he looked at Nico. "Ghostie" he began enthusiastically "yes" Nico replied nonchalantly "Can I, would you, ahh I'm loosing my momentum" he lightly smacked his face. "Right" he bounced on his feet shaking his hands from his wrist down. "Agh I can't do this sorry " he went to walk away very quickly.  
But Nico was just a little bit quicker he grabbed Leo's armed and turned him around so they were looking at eachother face to face. Leo's heart beat quickened and his cheeks turned a light pink. " What was it you wanted to ask me" Nico continued to grip on to Leo's arm not letting him go. Leo swallowed "I was wondering if you, um" Leo was finding it very hard to look him straight in the face. "Leo" Nico said eyes piercing tugging on his arm. Leo let inhaled and looked Nico in the eyes once more. When Nico had tugged on his arm it had pulled them closer then before. "Right" Leo nodded "Nico" he closed his eye "WOULDYOUWANTTOMAYBEHANGOUTSOMETIME!" Leo spit it out as fast as he could probably louder then intended. Nico chuckled slightly "Is that all" he asked smugly face staying the same. "Yes" Leo said nervously opening one eye. Nico released his arm and Leo stumbled backwards " Okay" he said patting Leo's shoulder. "What" Leo let out sounding breathy. "Okay" Nico said returning to his seat crossing his arms.  
The albino person let out a cough and shoved pass Leo leaving the area. Leo was still slightly stunned. "Leo" Nico said "yes" he turned to looked at him. Nico pointed his cup in the direction of the register "Oh right" Leo remembered he was at work "I'll talk to you later" he said before bounding off.

When he got back to the counter he was greeted by Miri who had temporarily taken his place at the register "Welcome back I was beginning to get worried you weren't going to make it back in time" she smiled. Leo took his position back in front of the register Miri moving out of his way "what do you mean by that" he asked. Miri looked unimpressed "you were gone for a bit and I've been trying to hold Winter off" speak of the devil and she will be heard, there was a Winter sounding scream that resonated from the kitchen in the back. "And they're she is, aren't you glad you made it back in time" she giggled. Leo exhaled in relief "Definitely, that smack she gave Potter, looked really painful" "but your right" Miri continued to laugh. "Anyways" she said patting his back "we best be getting back to work" she said before walking off towards the kitchen. Which is where she's actually supposed to spend her time, buut.. We don't question it. Leo put his elbows on the counter and rests his head on his palms smiling to himself.  
He just stands like that for awhile when the Albino from earlier came up the counter. Leo was slightly worried considering his reaction before. But he seemed to know Harry, so maybe it's all fine. "Excuse me" the Albino said to Leo "Yes" Leo untucks his arms and stands up properly. The albino leans closer and Leo begins to get worried. "Does this place have tip jars for individual employees" the albino asks surprising Leo "Umm yes , why" he asks. The Albino looks at him unimpressed "To leave a tip obviously" he rolled his eyes. 'Ya right it's obvious' Leo thought. "Kinda" he said answering the man's question "I'd have to go get it though typically the person at the register man's them and I don't really put them out" he explained. "If it isn't to much trouble" the Albino had a small (probably fake) smile on his face. Leo stepped away from the counter "No I don't mind, do you want me to get all of them or" Leo trailed off not finishing. Thinking he'd get the question. The man just stood there pondering for a moment before answering "The Barista with the green eyes" he whispered. 'Ooh now he got it' Leo thought. He smiled at the Albino before heading to the locker room in the back to get the jar.

On his way he passed Miri picking on said Barista with green eyes. 'Oh if only she knew why Leo wass passing by' he smiled to himself. He also passed Winter who appeared to have burnt her hand and was dealing with it. The lockers were straight back through the kitchen so they could come in the back door and change into their uniforms before wandering through the store. They kept the tip jars on top of the lockers, so Leo had to get a stool to reach them.  
They were in a cardboard box so if they got knocked over they wouldn't roll off and break. Leo set the box on the floor once he grabbed it looking them over trying to find the one he needed. He found his jar rather quickly. He wasn't very subtle when decorated it. The Jar had the symbol of Hephaestus on it with a bunch of stickers with Dragons and fire. One of which was wishing for burnt bacon. He put it back. Next he pulled out Miri's which was suprisingly childish. It has her name on it in big pink letters and fairies stuck all over it. Winter's was almost completely plain except for a small fish on the bottom which had been painted by her friend. There were only two jars left in the box the one belonging to Harry, and the other belonging to a blonde girl who took the night shift most of the time. The latter's was painted blue with glow in the dark creatures all over it and the formers was red and gold around the rim with a little lion in glasses. Both had some kind of triangle symbol on then that Leo had never thought to ask about. He grabbed the jar he had come to get and put the box back retreating back through the kitchen.

When he got back the Albino man was still standing there arms crossed. "Here you go" Leo set the jar in front of him. The man laughed as he looked at the way it was decorated making some comment about 'pride'. "Thank you" he said, smiling as he dropped in four bronze coins into it. 'Must be some British currency' thought Leo since he didn't recognize the coins at all. The Albino man straightened his collar and left the store. So Leo was bored once more.

He stayed behind the register for the rest of the day nobody really caring to switch. After 30 minutes Nico walked out of the back area and walked past the counter. But not the area where Leo was. He set a piece of paper over on the high counter over where the bean grinder was and was making conversation with the employee who was manning it. Leo sighed drumming his hands on the counter staring at Nico. He almost didn't realize that he had a customer. It was a pale girl with white hair she was so quiet it was like she popped up out of nowhere. Leo had jumped back a little startled. "Sorry" she said slowly and quite "no, no it's okay" Leo said trying to once again to slow his heart beat. "What can I get for you" he said controlling his breathing. "I'd like a cup of green Pomegranate tea" her voice sounded horse as if she wasn't use to using it. "For here or to go" Leo was writing her ticket "for here she replied." Alright then "he looked up at her " what's the name " " Nancy " she answered." Okay Nancy it'll be out in a moment " he said ripping up her ticket it and clipping it." Take as long as you need" she said before slowly turning to go sit down. Nico had finished talking to the other person behind the counter now and was heading towards the door. He turned and called out "Valdez" he yelled Leo turned and Nico through him a military two finger salute. Leo smiled through him a less fancy one back. (not knowing that would get him shot if this was war) "Call you later" he said before walking out the door. Leo smiled at the lady comment, then he remembered that Nico didn't have his number nor he his. He kept his smile but it fell just a little at that realization. 'Darn it' he thought 'I should have asked for his number'. He stopped grumbling to himself and went over to give the order to Winter. Who was alway insistent on tea orders.

The rest of they day went on fine without much else happening. They had some more regular customers and some theater people came by later and got they're coffee to go but other then that not much else happend.

A good while later it was getting time to switch over to the night shift staff. This was typically identified by Winter's brother stopping by for a cup of coffee before taking her home. Then shortly after he'd be followed by the blonde flighty girl who took over Leo's job at the counter. Winter's brother had just showed and she's greeted him already knowing what he was going to order. He didn't usually go to the register and just met his sister at the machine. She yelled to Miri in the kitchen that she was "Calling it a night" before she made a drink for her and her brother. She handed Leo the money when she left go sit down.

Leo yawned 'just a few more minutes and he could go home' he rubbed his eyes. Harry or 'The Green Eyed Barista' was coming back in from cleaning off the tables and was done for the night. He was passed Leo heading to the locker room "Oy Potter wait" Leo yelled stopping him. He turned to look at him "You need to put this back" Leo said handing him his jar drowsily. "Ah thanks" Harry said taking it "Oh and before I forget" he reached into his pocket "the Italian kid from earlier left this for you" he handed him a slip of paper then began to walk off. Leo leaned his back against the counter still yawning and opened the paper. Inside was a phone number and a note 'Thanks for the Coffee... I lived By the Way - The Ghost King'. Leo let a small laugh through his smile. "He couldn't just give it to me" he shook his head at the childishness of it.

He looked up and saw the young woman who takes over his post walking out of the kitchen and kicked himself off the counter. "Good evening" he said to her as she came to take the post "good evening" she had her hand wrapped around a cork necklace she was wearing. "You look very happy today" she said quizzically "did a fairy come and bless you" she offered. A bit weird this one, but she was really nice. "No, I haven't seen any fairies today but-" he started but was cut off by the woman "well you wouldn't would you, not unless they really liked you" she smiled sweetly at him. "Is that so" Leo said placing a hand behind his neck "well I'm going to go now, umm have fun" he pointed in the direction of the kitchen and left. He walked through the kitchen saying goodnight Miri who would be staying for a few more hours. Leo swore she didn't have a life outside this place. He knew Winter at least had a brother and Harry had friends who came by all the time.

Leo stepped into the locker room and went straight to his locker opening it. He took off his apron first and hung it on the hook. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the ground. He'd pick it up when he was done. He reached down and grabbed a shirt out of his locker from a folded pile he'd left himself at the start of the day. It was also a button up shirt but it was a lot less nice then the one he wore here. For one this one had more then a few greese stains on it. He buttoned up his shirt and then proceeded with his pants. After that he just pulled on his suspenders and changed into his boots.  
He was picking up his clothes off the floor when Harry came in to talk to him.  
"Hey Leo, you didn't happen to catch who put these in there did you" he held out the four coins from earlier "Ron and Hermione didn't stop by did they" Harry asked 'so that's their names' Leo thought. He could never remember them. "Uh no, it was that guy with the white hair" Leo said grabbing his tool belt and putting it on. "Are you sure" the green eyed man looked confused "Ya I'm sure" Leo buckled the buckle "he had me go and get it" He said recalling the details. "Is something wrong" Leo looked at Harry with slight concern "Uh no" he replied "just surprising have good night" he said waving as he walked over to his own locker. Leo closed the door to his locker and went out through the back door.

He walked to his car that was parked not to far away. Most of them would park their vehicles at the one of the buildings next door and walk if not on the road. Leo inserted the key into his truck and unlocked it. He was so proud of himself when he managed to save up enough to buy it. Even if it was a little bit of a rust bucket. He climbed in and sat there for moment head resting on the back of his seat eyes closed he let a sigh escape his lips.  
Suddenly he remembered the note that Nico had left him and he clambered for his phone. He pulled the piece of paper out if his new pants and typed the numbers in hoping that Nico would answer. It rung for a couple of times and he could feel his heart racing with every 'Burr-ring' of the dial. But finally after it had rung about three times someone picked up the phone. "Hello" he could hear Nico on the other end of the phone. "Hi" Leo was smiling

"You told me to call you later"

Fin~


End file.
